


Even Scientists need to rest

by Evechiveria



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Established Friendship, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Lab Assistant, Lab Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Sorry Not Sorry, i guess, kinda angsty, skeksi, three dongs!, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evechiveria/pseuds/Evechiveria
Summary: Skektek needs a *rest* from all that sciencing.
Relationships: Skeksis/reader, skekTek (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Even Scientists need to rest

**Author's Note:**

> The first two paragraphs contain no smut, if you don't want to read that (though that'd be silly, it is rated explicit for good reason), they're just kinda angsty-fluffy -stuff.
> 
> First fic I've managed to crank out in a night! Woo!

Thra was singing. Its' creatures were chirping and purring and all were calm. Inside the Castle of the Crystal, it was a whole other story. Shouts and shrieks could be heard echoing from deep below the crystal, in the Scientist's lab, accompanied by ear-piercingly loud banging and clattering of various trays and tools being flung around the room.  
"Blasted machine! Never works when I want it to!" Skektek cawed. "Assistant! Come here and help me move these cranks!"  
You scuttled into the room, and yanked at the large metal crank beside the bulky skeksis. It wheezed forward and span offensively, threatening to spin right off its pivot.  
Bolts of electricity crackled out of the large wheels and struck a metal framework of some sort, suspended over the gaping hole cutting deep into the centre of Thra.  
You grasped your chest and exhaled sharply. "Uhm, Skektek? Possibly, you might benefit from a rest, you've been working non-stop all day"  
"Bah! Absolutely not! I can still-" he straightened his back, and it made a loud 'pop!' noise.  
The skeksis sighed. "I suppose I could." He retired to a rickety wooden chair in the corner of the room that probably hadn't been sat on for a good 30 trine.  
You meandered over and plonked yourself down on the harsh floor beside him.  
"Thank you, ___. For helping me, I mean. All the skeksis seem to think I'm just some tool they can throw around. But you don't. Thank you."

Skektek was very apathetic when it came to his feelings. He didn't like to show what he was thinking or feeling, in fear of being mocked or ridiculed by the other skeksis. In truth, despite the Chamberlain's frequent use of the word, he wasn't really friends with any of them, not really. They considered him meek and feeble, and fit only to fiddle with tiny trinkets in his chamber. It was quite symbolic, really. His lab was filled with small little animals all in small little cages, reflecting perfectly how their captor feels about himself. Trapped, with no hope of escape. The only solace he had, was you. He told you all his feelings, all his excitement, all his sorrow, all his seething annoyance at the Emporer and the General, and even more so the Chamberlain. You were his only friend in his whole world. And you knew that. He knew that. He made sure you felt perfectly at home with him, as his assistant. He never got angry with you, only ever the machinery. If you made a mistake, it was only ever the tools' fault, never yours.  
You leant your head on the arm of his chair, and he began stroking his long claws through your silky hair. He hummed contentedly.  
This was nice.

After a while of sitting in silence, Skektek stood up from his chair, and made to go off to get back to doing what he was doing. Instinctively, you grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back onto his chair.  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that-" you choked out, but it was to no avail. It had sparked something in him that you couldn't put out. He grinned, a menacing grin you had never seen him give before.  
"___. Stand up. Stand in front of me." You were stunned. Without thinking, you did as he commanded, and stood in front of him.  
"Undress me."  
You were about to question him, but the look on his face was something you had never seen on him before. There was something so subliminally enticing about it, you couldn't help but do as he said. You leant down and began to unbutton and untie all his drapes and garments.  
By the time you had gotten down to the last layer, you were almost ripping it off him. You threw it on the pile of torn up and weary fabrics on the floor, and your line of sight fell on his naked form. All worked out and frail, wrinkled and old, battered and withered. And gleaming in the centre of it all, were not one, but three, hard, throbbing cocks.  
"Get on your knees." Skektek instructed. You obliged willingly, knowing exactly what he wanted you to do.  
You let your fingers trail up and down their lengths, feeling every lump and bump on their smooth skin. The Scientist let out little whimpers as you did so, hips jerking ever so slowly forward. Your fingers circled the middle one's tip, and from it spurted a dribble of precome. You tilted your head forward, and licked the tip. His hips thrust forward, and the throbbing member slid into your wet mouth. You bobbed up and down on his long, thick shaft, eliciting spine-chilling moans from the harsh skeksis. He seemed to lose all remaining sense of control over himself, as your hands stroked his other two needy cocks.  
He softly pushed your face back from his middle, not wanting to harm you even in his state of desperate lust, and whisked you off your feet. He carried you over to his working bench, and sat you down on the edge. He tore into your clothing, throwing it all over the lab, and within seconds you were sat in front of him, fully exposed, and leaking all over his precious workspace.  
"Can I-?" He croacked out as he lined up one of his members with your entrance. You nodded and he drove it into you without any hesitation. You had never felt anything quite like it, it was huge. It reached into you further than you could ever imagine anything being able to. He thrust in, harder and harder with every pound, lurching further and further into you, until his face was hidden in the crook of your neck and his talons were tugging and the soft flesh of your waist, almost drawing blood. His breath was hot and harsh on you, and you revelled in his closeness. He drew his head back, and gave an experimental nip at your neck, extorting a gasp from you. He left it a few more seconds before nibbling at your neck again, this time piercing the skin, and allowing a little drop of blood to dribble out. His tongue slid over the skin, cleaning it of blood and leaving his warm saliva all over your neck. You thrust your face forward, in an attempt to pick his face back, which gained you a low chuckle from the abrasive skeksis. You moved your hands up to his waist, pulling him in closer to you, and he got the hint. He quickened his pace, pressing himself into you faster and harder. His rugged breathing turned into a cracked moaning as he was wrapping himself around you, spilling his hot come into your core.

You were both panting and dripping from everywhere possible, and both feeling quite happy. "Thank you, Scientist." You gave his cheek a little kiss, "That was lovely." You smiled at him. He smiled back. He peeled himself away from you, and dusted himself off. He made no motion toward his clothes, and you supposed he must've been in such a good mood after that little venture, that he'd go without such trifles as clothes. He felt free. He felt at ease. He felt content. You weren't going to say anything to him about it. In fact, you didn't bother with clothes either.

That'll be an awkward conversation with the Emperor later.


End file.
